My First Day
by GingerDivergentShadowhunter
Summary: One-Shot. Clary has moved to New York with her celeb parents and brother Jonathan. What will their first day at school in the Big Apple be like? AU/All human. Please R


"Clarrisa, honey, you need to get up now." Says my mother as she gently shakes my shoulder. "You don't want to be late for your first day now do you?" Urgh. I really don't want to start a new school and be the new girl that everyone talks about. I suppose I can't do anything about people talking about me, it's guaranteed to happen when you're the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, owner of Capitol Records and KFC, and Jocelyn Morgenstern, an amazing artist andthe best fashion design in the world.

I slide out of my massive bed, which is the size of two California beds put together, and walk into my walk-in wardrobe that's the size of a small apartment. I pick out my dark blue tie dye Hype t-shirt and a pair of leather leggings along with a red beanie and black pumps. I brush my ginger waist length hair and iron it flat with my straighteners. I apply foundation, mascara and line my eyes with liquid eyeliner, making sure that I add little flicks at the end of each eye.

I grab my school bag and head toward the kitchen, which happens to take about 10 minutes because my house is just that big. This house literally has everything. My mum and dad decided to build a house here in New York about five years ago but we only moved in a few weeks ago because they have only just finished building it. We have an Olympic sized swimming pool, a basketball court, three tennis courts. Our house has about 50-75 rooms and there is a huge building that houses four recording studios and a room that's simply stuffed with every musical instrument there is in the world.

When I finally get into the kitchen I am greeted with an amazing aroma of waffles, pancakes and fried breakfast. I normally only have a cereal bar for breakfast but I have a feeling that I am going to need all of the energy I can get today. I stack a waffle and two pancakes onto my plate and drizzle a lot of golden syrup all over them. Most girls my age would never dream of eating all this for breakfast because they fear that will get fat but I don't need to worry about my weight I don't ever put on any weight. I'm stuck being a size six for the rest of my life.

Once I finish my breakfast my mum, dad and brother walk in and begin eating breakfast. Nobody talks but it isn't an awkward silence, it's comfortable. I check my phone to see what time it is. 08:25.

"Jonathan, we need to leave now if we're going to get to school by 08:45 when school starts." Jonathan's face looks shocked.

"Wow, Clary have you suddenly decided that you actually care about school?" he asks

"I still don't care about school but I don't want to be late for my first day."

"Okay, do you want to ride with me or take your own car?"

"Take my own car"

"Okay then, I will see you at school." And with that I leave the dining room and run to the garage. Our garage is very big just like everything we own. I have a Lamborghini Veneno that cost about £4.5m and a Harley. My brother has a McLaren F1 and a Hennessy Venom. My mum has a Roll Royce and a few BMWs and my dad well I don't actually know how many he has because there is too many to count. I pick up the keys to my Lamborghini and make my way to school with Jonathan right behind me.

-o0o-

When I arrive at school literally everyone at school is staring at me, well my car. _By The Angel, this is so embarrassing! Well at least I have Jonathan to share the embarrassment with. _But not many people are looking at Jonathan's car because it costs no were near as much as mine does. I park my car at the back of the lot, get out and wait for Jonathan to arrive. A few seconds later, he parks his car next to mine.

"Clary, everyone is staring at us."

"I know Jon, that's what happens when you drive expensive cars and have celebrity parents" He sighs and says,

"I know, I just want to make sure that no boys try and make a move on you because if they break your heart I will organise a slow painful death for them. Let's just go and find the office."

We both start wondering around school and end up getting lost a few times but eventually we find the office. When we walk in we're greeted by the receptionist.

"Hiya, you two must be the new students everyone is buzzing about. Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern right?" she asks sweetly.

"Yes that's us." Replies Jon.

"Okay, well here are your packets they have your schedules, a map and general info about the school in them." she hands us both a huge binder full of sheets of paper." Before I let the both of you go. The headmaster, Mr Eaton, would like to speak to you. If you could just take a seat over there and I will go and tell him that you're here." Jon and I walk over to the chairs near the headmaster's office.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence the headmaster walks out. "Hello there, you must be Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"I prefer to be called Clary, Mr Eaton." I say

"Okay, then _Clary_. Please come into my office." He turns around and opens the door to an old fashioned looking office. The floor is completely wooden and there is a simple desk in the middle of the room, a big leather chair behind the desk and two smaller chairs in front of it.

"Welcome to Idris High School. As you already know I am the headmaster, my name is Mr Eaton. I hope you guys have a good time here. As it's your first day, you don't have to go to your classes. Use today to look around the school and find out where all your classes are. I will give you a note so if anyone asks you what you're doing not being in class show them this." He hands us both a slip of paper. "Okay then, I hope you guys have a good time here and you're classes will begin tomorrow." He stands up, smiles and shakes both of our hands. And we walk out of his office.

"So Clary you wanna find our classes first so we can do whatever we want later." Asks Jonathan.

I nod and we spend about an hour walking around the school finding our classrooms. I've got to say this school is pretty big but nowhere near as big as our house.

I see the football field and I suggest to Jon that we should go and sit on the edge of it where the field meets the woods and watch everyone doing P.E. When we get there I realise that we can see the whole of the football field from here which means that everyone can see us. The second I realise this all the people doing P.E have stopped and are now watching me and Jonathan. "By The Angel" I mumble but he hears me.

"I know right. Everyone is looking at us but we can't leave now because everyone will think that we're intimidated by them." He's got a good point there. So I pull out my IPhone 6, –it hasn't come out anywhere yet but my dad pulled some strings and got me one- put on some music and draw in my sketch book that I never ever leave home without. I look over to Jon and see that he hasn't got anything to do. I sigh and put my stuff back in my bag so I can entertain him.

"Hey Jon, do you wanna race our cars or something because you look like you're gonna die of boredom?"

"Yeah sounds like a good idea, you're on. What will the race course be little sis?"

"Go around the parking lot, around the football field and finish by the changing rooms over there."

Jon nods and we both run over to our cars. I dump my bag on the passenger seat and start the engine. I rev it a little just to tease Jonathan that I have a better car than him. I open the window so I can hear Jon start the race.

"Ready,

Set,

Go!" he shouts and with that I stomp my foot on the pedal. I instantly jolt backwards and hit my head on the soft Italian leather seat. I keep my foot on the pedal and reach about 125 mph. When I get to the last corner I do the most amazing James Bond turn and I know for sure that everyone is looking at us. I reach the finishing line and hit the brake which causes me to skid and do a U turn.

When the car eventually comes to a halt, I jump out of the car and sit on the bonnet. A minute later Jonathan comes around the corner and finally reaches the finish line. He gets out the car and sits on the bonnet of my car with me.

"You lose!" I exclaim.

"Yeah I know that and so does the rest of the school look." He says and gestures to the football field and the classes with people looking out of the window trying to find out what the screeching noise was. I turn back to face Jon and try to ignore the stares.

"How come you took so long?" I ask. He mumbles something that I didn't hear. "What?" He mumbles again but I still can't hear what he said. "What?"

"The god damn engine stalled!" He shouts and everyone hears. I start to laugh hysterically at Jonathan's answer because that's what he says every time I bet him when we race our cars.

"Yeah right Jon. That's what you say every time I beat you!" I say when I finally stop laughing. The bell for lunch rings and we make our way to the canteen. Just before we walk in I turn to Jon.

"When we walk in everyone will stare at us but you have just got to ignore them and find a table with no one sat on okay?" I ask. I want to look confident in front of these people.

I push the double doors open to canteen and as I expected everyone looked at us. I could tell that everyone was talking about us because their eyes kept flickering from their friends, to us and then to their friends again. Jonathan spots a table in the corner of the room that is empty so we go and sit over there.

I sit at the circular table with Jon sat on the opposite side of me with his phone in his hands. I get out my IPhone and see that I have a text message from Teagan my best friend back in Chicago.

**Teagan: Clary we all miss u soooooo much! Life is boring without you here. How is your new school? xoxoxoxox :) **

**Clary: I miss you too Teagan! So far school is pretty good I don't have any classes today and me and Jon had a car race around the school! xoxoxox**

**Teagan: Let me guess you won? xoxox**

**Clary: OMG! Teagan you're sidekick! How did you know? xoxox**

**Teagan: Jon has always sucked at car races! Sorry gtg lunch has finished here. Love you Clary xoxox**

**Clary: Love you too Teagan! Bye xoxox**

I set my phone on the table and dig around me my bag trying to find my lunch. Which happens to be a chief prepared chicken salad (the joys of having butlers and private chiefs). I end up not being able to eat half of it because they always give me extra big portions. I get up and walk over to the bin and chuck the leftover food in it. When I turn back around to walk back to my table I find a person towering over me. I try and walk around him but he pins me up against the wall with each of his arms in either side of me blocking my way.

"Get away from me." I hiss

"Oh come baby, you know you like it." He bends down so his mouth is right by my ear. "In fact I know that you want to kiss me as well." He puts his head right in front of mine so that I can feel his breath tickling my face. The boy leans in to kiss me but before he can I kick him where it counts, he doubles over in pain and unblocks my path and I run back to where Jon is sat.

"Clary what just happened?" he asks when I sit back down at the table.

"Um, well he told me that I wanted to kiss him and then he tried to kiss me but I kind of kick him in the balls." I say.

"What the hell does that idiot think he's doing. Where is he? I think I need to give him a piece of my mind"

"Jon please don't!" I shout. He goes to stand up but I place my hand on his arm pull him back into his chair.

"Fine" he grumbles. I pick my phone back up and played temple run for the rest of lunch. When the bell goes for the end of lunch Jon and I go back to our spot on the football field and watch the sophomores play football and run cross country. For the rest of the day I listened to Katy Perry and Taylor Swift while drawing in my sketch book. When the last bell of the day goes I run to my car and drive home.

When I got home I found that my mum had left for a fashion show in Paris and my dad has gone to L.A for a few meetings. I'm used to my parents never being around because they jobs are so busy. I go to my room and turn my music up full blast. I got over to my mini fridge and take out a cold slice of pizza. After I have eaten I end up falling into a dreamless sleep on my bed.

-o0o-

I wake to my phone ringing on my bedside table and I know who it is without looking at the caller ID, it's my mum. Every time she goes out of the state she calls me in the morning for a few reasons. 1) To wake me up because if she didn't I would wake up at 2pm every day. 2)To check on me because she isn't here. After the third ring I pick up the phone.

"Hi mum." I greet her while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning Clarissa, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine. How's work?"

"It's okay but very busy, you know because Paris Fashion week is in a few days." Of course I know that Paris fashion week is soon, my mum's year revolves around it. Normally I go with her but this year I decided it would be a better idea to try and adapt to my new school.

"I hope it all goes well mum. I will see you in a week or so. I've got to get ready for school now. Bye mum. Love you."

"See you soon Clarissa. I love you too. Bye"

And with that the phone line goes dead. I get out of bed and change into a plain grey top that says 'Made in Brooklyn' –which is three sizes too big for me- and a pair of light blue ripped denim jeans. I pull my hair up into a sloppy ponytail and put on my normal make up. I decide to skip breakfast, so I grab my bag and drive my Lamborghini to school.

When I arrive at school I realise that it's only 08:15 which means that I have half an hour to kill before school actually starts. So I pull my sketch book out and draw for a while. After a few minutes I see another car pull into the parking lot. When the car door opens a girl steps out. She has a sun-kissed tan and dark hair which has been pulled up into a half up half down hair do. She is wearing a black dress that hugs her curvy figure and a leather jacket. The girl walks up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Isabelle but you can call me Iz or Izzy. Your Clary right?"

"Hi, how do you know my name?"

"Well you are the talk of the school right now." Of course I am. "What lessons do you have Clary?" she asks. I grab my schedule from my bag and hand it to her.

My lessons are:

Maths

English

Drama

Lunch

P.E

Music

Art

Izzy inspects my schedule then lets out a small squeak." Yay! We have the same lessons apart from Art. Clary I'm sorry to tell you this but you're stuck with me being your friend!" Wow, I don't normally make friends that quickly. But I'm not going to complain about making friends. I like Izzy so far, she seems like a really nice person.

"I'm sure I can put up with you Izzy." I say with a smirk on my face. I look around the parking lot, in the amount of time that I have been talking to Izzy, most of the school has arrived.

"Do you want to meet the rest of my friends Clary?" she asks me. I instantly hesitate; I've always been awkward around other people. She sees me hesitate and says, "Don't worry they won't bite."

"Okay" And with that Izzy leads me over to a group of people that are stood around a black mini cooper chatting.

"Guys!" Izzy shouts, which gets everyone's attention. "This is Clary Morgenstern. Clary, this is my boyfriend Simon, Alec, Alec's boyfriend Magnus, Maia, Maia's boyfriend Jordan and Jace."

**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! I am thinking of maybe adding another chapter but I'm not sure yet please review I would love nothing more than to hear what you guys have to say! Also don't forget to check out Kayleigh_Offical she is absolutely amazing and still learning the ropes of fan fiction!**

**Thanks my wonderful Shadowhunters!**

**GingerDivergent **


End file.
